His butler or her butler?
by Shi.Tsu Ranperuuji
Summary: Setelah Ciel menjadi demon, perjanjian awal yang Sebastian buat dengan Ciel pun berakhir dengan kenyataan yang sedikit ambigu atau malah belum berakhir hingga sekarang? Berdasarkan Faustian Contract seharusnya, Sebastian memakan jiwa Ciel kan? Tapi, kemana jiwa Ciel pergi? Kenapa dia sekarang malah jadi demon? SebXFemCiel
1. Prolog

**OoO**

**Kuroshitsuji Fanfiction**

**Diclaimer by Yana Toboso**

**Title : His butler or her butler?**

**Couple pair : Sebastian M. and FemCiel**

**Rate : M (For safe)**

**Genre : Romance**

**Warning : OCC, AU.**

**Cerita ini di luar cerita asli dari Anime ataupun Manga-nya, kalau ada perbedaan sifat dan karakter harap dimaklumi, selamat membaca.**

* * *

_**Prolog**_

Setelah Ciel menjadi_ demon_, perjanjian awal yang Sebastian buat dengan Ciel pun berakhir dengan kenyataan yang sedikit _ambigu_ atau malah belum berakhir hingga sekarang? Berdasarkan _Faustian Contract _ seharusnya, Sebastian memakan jiwa Ciel kan? Tapi, kemana jiwa Ciel pergi? Kenapa dia sekarang malah jadi_ demon? _Jikalau, Sebastian bisa menemukan jiwa Ciel apa yang dilakukannya?

...

..

.

Tokyo, Jepang

24 Desember 2012

Sekarang Tokyo memasuki musim keempat disetiap tahunya, sebut saja musim _fuyu_. Di malam yang sangat dingin bahkan hampir membekukan ini, salju turun dengan lebatnya. Mungkin mencapai mata kaki orang dewasa, dipinggiran jalan Shibuya toko-toko banyak menghiasi tempatnya dengan dekorasi natal yang identik dengan warna merah, hijau, dan putih. Tak lupa juga dengan pernak-pernik natal seperti, pohon natal, loceng, pita sampai ada orang yang ber-_cosplay _menjadi santa dan rusanya.. sungguh menyenangkan, bukan?

Disebuah blok yang tak jauh dari keramaian itu, terdapat sebuah lorong yang terlihat sangat sepi. Lorong itu mungkin jalan tembus? Atau tempat pembuangan sampah? Entahlah, yang jelas sekarang di tempat itu tampak dua sosok manusia. Kalau dilihat dari panjangnya rambut mereka, kemungkinan besar mereka adalah wanita.

Sosok gadis berambut _blonde_ dengan _orb _sebiru langit itu terlihat memojokan gadis yang satunya.

"Kau lebih baik mati, Phantomhive!" bentak si_ blonde_ itu sambil mencekik keras gadis berambut _dark blue_ itu. "To-long.. henti.." pinta gadis yang dicekik itu. Seringai picik pun mucul diwajah jahatnya, "Tak akan, lebih baik kau MATI!"

Setelah memastikan mata _sapphire_ itu terpejam untuk selamanya, "Hahaha, rasakan kau Phantomhive.." ia pun pergi dengan tawa puasnya.

Lalu, apa yang terjadi pada gadis yang dicekik tadi? Apa dia mati? Sepertinya 'Iya'.. malang sekali nasibnya, mati dimusim seperti ini.. bisa-bisa polisi mengira ia mati bukan karena dibunuh, bisa saja mereka beranggapan gadis itu _homeless_ yang mati kedinginan? Atau, bahkan.. mungkin saja mayatnya tak ditemukan dikarenakan timpunan salju? _Who knows?_ Sungguh kasian gadis itu.

Namun, perlahan tapi pasti ada sesosok pria yang mendekati gadis tadi sepertinya ia berniat menolong? Tapi, sudah terlambat.. ketika pria berpakaian serba hitam itu menyentuh pergelangan tangan si gadis nadinya tak berdenyut lagi, kulitnya memutih dan mendingin. Perlahan, pria beriris _crimson_ itu mengarahkan tangannya ke tengah dada gadis malang itu.. jantung gadis itu pun tak berdetak lagi. Artinya gadis itu sudah tiada kan?

Tetapi, mengapa si pria itu terlihat tersenyum? Apa dia senang? Entahlah.. Kemudian si pria itu mengambil kotak yang ada dibalik mantel hitamnya, dan ia buka kotak yang ukurannya tak terlalu besar itu. Di dalamnya terdapat cincin bermata _sapphire_ dan bola kecil berwarna serupa, ia memasangkan cincin itu ke jempol kanan gadis berambut _navy blue_ itu.

"Saya akan segera membangunkan Anda, _Bocchan.._"


	2. With a new life?

Yosh, saya balik lagi ke sni dengaan _atarashii story.._ ^^

Saya akan berusaha menulis sebaik yang saya bisa, saya juga menerima komentar berupa kritk ataupun saran ^^

Karena, pendapat dari Anda Akan membantu saya agar bisa membuat saya menulis dengan lebih baik lagi..

_Well_, selamat membaca.. ^^

* * *

**Chapter I**

**His butler or her butler : with new life?**

**...**

**..**

**.**

"Saya akan segera membangunkan Anda, _Bocchan._." ucapnya sambil berusaha memasukan bola kecil itu ke dalam mulut si gadis, tapi tak berahasil tubuh gadis itu sudah sedikit mengeras. Namun, si pria berambut_ raven _itu tak kehabisan akal.

Digigitnya bola _sapphire_ itu, lalu dengan kedua tangannya ia memegang dagu dan pipi gadis malang itu atau lebih tepatnya membuka paksa mulut gadis itu kemudian ia memasukan bola itu dari mulutnya ke mulut gadis itu, lalu dengan lidahnya ia mendorong bola itu agar masuk ke tenggorongkan si gadis. Setelah benda itu ditelan gadis imut itu dengan sempurna barulah ia mengeluarkan lidahnya dan menjauhkan bibirnya dari milik si gadis rupawan itu.

"_Oya, oya.._ ternyata Anda sedikit berdarah _young master.._" ucap pria serba hitam itu sambil melirik sudut bibir gadis yang dipanggilnya _'young master' _tadi. Dengan segera pria itu menjilati bagian yang mengeluarkan darah, "Nah, sekarang terlihat jauh lebih rupawan.. _My Lord.._" tuturnya lagi sambil menggendong gadis itu dan membawanya pergi dari tempat itu.

Jalanan di kawasan Shibuya yang hampir tak pernah terlihat sepi, sekarang malah bertambah menjadi sangat ramai. Sepertinya pasangan kekasih mendominasi tempat itu, mungkin karena hari ini malam natal? Kaum muda-mudi Jepang itu berjalan dengan riangnya sambil menggandeng tangan orang tercinta. Di restoran-restoran yang ada di sekitar situ banyak orang yang merayakan _event _tahunan itu dengan keluarga dan teman sekerjanya. Sungguh menyenangkan, bukan?

Di sudut jalan yang kini dipenuhi berpasang-pasang manusia itu, tampaklah sosok pria berpakaian serba hitam .. pria itu menggendong gadis layaknya seorang putri. Pria yang bisa dibilang _kakkoii_ itu melangkah ke suatu tempat, kemudian langkahnya terhenti ketika sampai ke tempat yang bertuliskan 'Love hotel' sepertinya itu tempat tujuannya?

Setelah mendapatkan kamar pesanananya, ia menidurkan si gadis di kasur _king size-_nya. Perlahan si pria itu melihat wajah tidur yang sangat polos dari tuannya tersebut. Lalu, ia membuka sarung tangan yang ia kenakan. Dengan tangannya yang tanpa alas kini ia menyentuh wajah cantik itu, tangan lembutnya berlari menyentuh rambut panjang halus itu. Namun, tiba-tiba saja..

TOK TOK! Terdengarlah suara ketukan pintu dari luar, _"Room service.."_ ucap seseorang dari luar. Dengan segera pria berambut_ raven _itu kembali mengenakan sarung tangannya dan membuka pintu.

CKLEEKK! Pintu pun terbuka, "Tuan Sebastian Michaelis, saya mengantarkan pesanan Anda.." tutur si _room service_ itu dengan senyumannya. "Terimakasih.." ucap Sebastian singkat sambil membawa masuk barang pesanannya dan memberikan _tip _pada si _room service_. Kemudian, ia kembali mengunci pintu kamar itu.

Saat ia membalikan tubuhnya, "Hoammm~~~" gumam seseorang yang kini sudah bangun dari tidurnya. Mata _sapphire_-nya langsung menatap ke arah Sebastian dengan sedikit bingung, "Sebastian, apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat sediakan air panas untukku.." perintah gadis itu sambil merenggankan tubuhnya. _Bulter_ itu pun mendekati majikannya, "Sudah saya siapkan,_ young master.._" katanya sambil menunduk.

Dengan segera gadis yang tadinya duduk itu berdiri dengan mata terpejam, lalu _butler _serba hitam itu menggendong tuannya ke kamar mandi. Dengan tangan sebelah ia membuka pintu kamar mandi, kemudian ia menurunkan _young master_-nya itu. Perlahan ia mulai membuka semua pakaian yang melekat pada gadis itu, sekarang gadis itu tampak polos layaknya bayi baru dilahirkan ke dunia.

Dengan mata yang masih terpejam gadis itu melangkah menuju _bathtub_, ia menyelupkan jari telunjuknya memastikan airnya tidak terlalu panas, setelah yakin airnya hangat barulah ia masuk ke _bathtub i_tu. "Hmm.." gumamnya.

"Sebastian, apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat gosok punggungku!" perintahnya pada _butler_ itu. "_As your wish My Lord._" Ucap Sebastian sambil membuka _spons _mandi yang ada di dalam lemari kamar mandi itu, lalu ia sedikit membasahi benda tersebut. Kemudian, Sebastian mulai menggosok punggung majikannya itu dengan lembut.

Entah mengapa Ciel merasakan sensasi geli di seluruh tubuhnya saat pria bersarung tangan itu mulai membersihkan bagian punggungnya, ini aneh karena baru pertama kali ia merasakan hal seperti ini. Ciel langsung membenamkan kepalanya ke dalam air panas itu, lima menit pun berlalu. Ketika ia merasa membutuhkan oksigen, ia pun langsung mengeluarkan kepalanya. Ciel meresakan panas di seluruh bagian tubuhnya, terutama wajahnya.

'Apa-apaan ini, aneh..' batinnya dalam hati, ia pun berpikir kegiatan berendamnya cukup untuk kali ini. Ciel memutuskan untuk ke luar dari bak mandi itu, dengan cepat Sebastian mengambil handuk untuk mengeringkan tubuh tuannya itu. Ciel merasakan kalau pipinya kembali memanas mungkin sekarang wajahnya mirip dengan kepiting rebus?

'Apa yang kau pikirkan, Ciel?' tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. Ia pun kembali mengatupkan iris _sapphire _berusaha untuk tak memikirkan apa-apa untuk saat ini. Kini, Ciel hanya bisa merasakan kain lembut yang menjelajahi seluruh bagian tubuhnya itu. Tanpa sengaja, tangan besar Sebastian menyentuh suatu bagian tubuhnya yang membuat dirinya mendengungkan kata, "_Aahh~~_" dari mulut mungilnya itu.

'Tunggu? Tadi apa yang kugumamkan?_ Aahh_?' batin Ciel, 'Heh? Ada apa denganku?' batinnya lagi. Lalu, dengan sisa keyakinan yang ada dalam dirinya, ia pun memberanikan dirinya untuk kembali membuka matanya.

Iris _crimso_n dari _butler-_nya menatap heran pada majikannya itu, _sapphire_ dan _ruby_ itu bertatapan untuk beberapa saat, ketika menunduk Ciel melihat tangan Sebastian masih berada betah di _oppai-_nya. '_Oppai?_ Tunggu? Sejak kapan aku—'

Suasana hening sejenak

5

.

4

.

3

2

1

.

.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Ciel pun berteriak sekencang-kencangnya, seperti seorang gadis yang akan dimakan binatang buas. Lalu, ia pingsan di tempat tak sadarkan diri.

* * *

Terlalu singkat? mungkin iyaa..

_But, Mind to Review?_


	3. Who is her?

**Chapter II**

**His butler or her butler : Who is her?**

**...**

**..**

**.**

Setelah pingsan untuk beberapa saat, kini Ciel mulai sadarkan diri. Mata _sapphire_-nya mulai terbuka, ia mengerjapkan mata indahnya sambil mengelus kepalanya yang terasa sedikit sakit. Entah mengapa kepalanya bisa sesakit ini, Ciel pun tak tau.

"_I-itai.._" gumamnya sambil menyentuh bagian dari kepalanya yang terasa nyeri itu. Dengan langkah yang terkesan malas, Ciel pun beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Dilihatnya sosok wanita berambut_ navy blue_ panjang dengan mata sebiru laut berdiri dihadapannya tanpa sesuatu yang menutupi bagian tubuhnya.

Pipi Ciel pun memerah, karena telah melihat bagian indah dari gadis itu yang seharusnya tak ia lihat. Perlahan Ciel pun melangkah ragu mendekati gadis yang ada di depannya, Ciel pun berjalaan sambil memejamkan matanya. Karena ia sangat malu saat melihat gadis itu, langkahnya pun terhenti ketika kepalanya serasa menabrak benda yang cukup keras.

DUAK! Seketika itu, Ciel pun membuka matanya. Terpampanglah sebuah cermin yang merefleksikan bayangan dari wajahnya.

'Hah? Cermin?' batin Ciel, 'Apa gadis yang tadi kulihat hanya halusinasiku saja?' bantinnya lagi.

Merasa dirinya cukup bodoh karena mendempetkan wajahnya kecermin, Ciel pun melangkah mundur. Dan gadis itu tampak kembali dihadapannya.

GLEK! Dengan ragu Ciel melirik bagian bawah dari tubuhnya, dan yang benar saja..

"TIIIIDAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!" Ciel pun berteriak sejadi-jadinya, saat menyadari gadis itu adalah dirinya.

CKLEEK! Terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka, ke luarlah sosok pria berambut _raven_ yang hanya menggunakan sehelai handuk untuk menutupi bagian pinggangnya.

Seketika itu, iris_ sapphire _dan _ruby_ itu saling bertemu. Si _raven_ itu pun melangkah mendekati gadis polos yang terduduk di depan cermin sebesar dirinya itu.

Namun, tiba-tiba saja handuk yang pria itu kenakan terlepas begitu saja dari pinggangnya. Mata sapphire dari gadis bertubuh polos situ memutih seketika, saat melihat apa yang kini terpampang dihadapannya.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak gadis itu sambil memejamkan kedua matanya, menyadari handuknya sudah tak menupi lagi bagian tubuhnya. Pria bermata_ ruby _itu pun bergegas secepat kilat menuju kamar mandi.

* * *

Lima belas menit pun telah berlalu, kini Sebastian dengan berpakaian lengkap serba hitamnya. Melirik Tuannya yang terlihat sangat frustasi.

"Sebastian.." panggil Tuannya.

_Butler_ itu pun melangkah mendekati majikannya, "Jelaskan apa yang terjadi padaku.. kenapa.. tubuhku bisa jadi seperti ini.." ucap Ciel.

Sebastian pun menudukan badannya ke arah Tuannya, "Baik, _Bocchan.._ akan saya jelaskan semuanya."

"Ini semua bemula dari kontrak yang telah kita buat, saya akan mengonsumsi jiwa Anda. Namun, saya harus memenuhi semua perintah dan sebuah keinginan Anda.." jelas butler serba hitam itu. Sebelum Ciel mengajukan pertanyaan Sebasian kembali melanjutkan ucapannya, "Akan tetapi, Kontrak kita berubah ketika Anda menjadi _demon, Young Master_.."

Ciel pun berusaha mencerna dengan baik apa yang dikatakan _butler _setianya ini, "Apa yang kau maksud dengan berubah?"

Sebastian pun tersenyum singkat, "Saat Anda berubah menjadi demon, artinya kontrak batal secara tidak langsungkan? Tapi, saya tidak bisa membiarkannya begitu saja.."

Ciel pun makin bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan Sebastian, "Maksudmu?"

Sebastian pun kembali tersenyum saat melihat sosok gadis rupawan itu, ditengah kebingungannya. "Anda ingat tujuan utama Anda mengikat kontrak ini dengan saya?"

Ciel pun berpikir sejenak, "Untuk memenuhi semua keinginankanku kan?" tanyanya lagi pada Sebastian. Dan, seringai tipis pun ke luar dari pria bertampang _kakkoii_ itu. "Tentunya begitu, tapi jika Anda tetap menjadi _demon_—" ucapnya sambil mendekati Ciel. "Keinginan itu tak akan ada.." lanjutnya sambil menatap mata_ sapphire _itu..

"Kau, tau.. aku ini tidak bodoh.." ucap Ciel, "Tapi, entah mengapa aku sama sekali tak mengerti tentang apa yang kau katakan!" lanjut Ciel terus terang dengan nada kesal dan marah.

Sementara itu, orang yang dimarahi hanya bisa menghela napas sambil memang tampang _'Doushitara ii ka?'_

Lalu, pria beriris _ruby_ itu berkata "Akan saya jelaskan di chapter selanjutnya, _Bocchan_.."

**...**

**..**

**.**

_Well,_ ketemu lagi sama saya di fic ini.. hmm, sebenernya saya ga terlalu bakat nulis sih.. apalagi nulis yang aneh-aneh.. jadi, ga bisa janji.. bisa nulis yang _hot"_ atau engga (-.-)a

Saran saya, kalau mau ff ini biar jadi_ hot.._ bacanya sambil makan cabai or coklat panas *plak* (dibunuh yang baca)

Atas kekurangan dari FF ini _author _minta maaf (_ _)a kalau ada saran dan kritik, _douzo~_

_For the last, Mind to Review?_


End file.
